Advice From A Werewolf
by sunny tuesday
Summary: Nope, not this time, Potter. she told him, turning a page in her book. James was floating. He had just met the love of his life.And Remus had a vague feeling he'd just made an awful mistake. AU Oneshot


**Advice From A Werewolf**

Remus Lupin finished his Potions essay happily. It was his favorite class, and was the _only_ class that he wasn't the top student in. However, that never managed to dim his mood. He had never had a knack for brewing potions, but it was one of his favorite things to do. His happy mood could not be dimmed by _anything_.

James Potter, one of Remus's best friends, strutted over, running his fingers through his messy black hair. His hazel eyes, half hidden behind silver, rectangulared shaped spectacles, were shining, and his lips were curved into one of his famous smiles. Remus had seen that look before, and already his bright mood began to dim...

"Moony!" James greeted Remus, sitting down next to him in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Look, I-well, I... um..."

Remus had a feeling James was asking for something. He knew James hated having to beg or ask for anything- he was very proud and having to ask for things hurt his pride.

"Well, I was wondering... If, well...uh... Um... Uh... Well, um, I was curious if... No... Well..."

"Spit it out already!" Remus commanded him, thoroughly annoyed. He was already in a bad mood.

"Okay, okay," James said softly. He leaned forward. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice... You see, there's this girl-"

"Wait a second," Remus interrupted. "You're asking _me_?"

James gave him an odd look. "Yeah," he said, as though it was obvious. "Why?"

"Oh, usually you ask Padfoot for stuff like this, not me... Why are you asking me?" Remus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

James sighed. "Well, she's, well, different than the type of girl I tend to like."

Remus made a face. "Who is she, James?"

James leaned forward and whispered the name into Remus's ear.

Remus's eyes grew up and he had to smother a laugh. "No, not her!"

James just nodded.

"Ju st talk to her. Be friends. When the time is right, ask her."

James grinned. "Thanks, Remus. You're the best." He slapped Remus on the shoulder and stood up, heading out the portrait hole.

"I try," Remus called after him. James turned his head and flashed him a smile just as he ducked out of the hole. Remus leaned back in his chair, not realizing his advice would cause James "Prongs" Potter the only girl he ever really loved.

James walked down the corrido, took a left, and headed to the library. Behind three stacks of book sat a hunched girl, in the same year as both James and Remus. James walked up behind her, and read a sentence out of the book she was reading.

"...Take the moolwart, add it to the simmering potion, stir four times clockwise, seven times counter-clockwise, then remove it wearing dragon hide gloves.Add lionjulianderolt in pieces while stirring. Stir in rigid motions.Take the cauldron off of the fire for thirteen and ahalf minutes before adding the remaining ingredients. Simmer again..."

It was about the most complex potion he'd ever seen. He couldn't date a girl who was smarter than him- no way! But before he could even take another breath the girl sat the book down and turned around in her chair, gazing up at him witha who-the-heck-are-you expression. James practically melted in her eyes. They were like emeralds, so beautiful, so wonderful... enchanting even...

"Um," he said quickly. "Uh, do you happen to know where the, er Ancient Runes section is?"

He didn't even take Ancient Runes.

"You take Ancient Runes?" she asked. James nearly melted again. Her voice was like music... "I've never seen you."

"Uh, we must have different schedules!" he supplied quickly. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second! I know who you are! You're that peeker, for the Quidditch team!"

"Seeker," James corrected. But he didn't care. He was in love. "Yeah. Nice to meet your acquaintance. I'm James Potter."

"Lily," she told him, blushing. "Evans. Lily Evans."

They didn't shake hands. She never got up. They just stood there, staring at each other for a moment.

"Well, you'd better get to your studies," Lily told him. James nodded, heading to the nearest book shelf. "No, that's the History section. I thought you were looking for Ancient Runes."

James nodded. "Yeah, thanks," and flashed her a smile, although he knew he knew he was grinning like mad.

"You're welcome." and she went back to her studies, completely unaware that she had just met the man she'd marry, the boy who would be so caught up into attempting to get a date with her.

James turned back around and called to her. "Evans! Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily didn't even turn around. "Nope, not this time, Potter." she told him, turning a page in her book.

James was floating. He had just met the love of his life.

And Remus had a vague feeling he'd just made an awful mistake.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


End file.
